1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child apparatus, and more particularly, to a play yard assembly with positioning and securing features for lift off devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Play yard top rail lift off devices, such as nappers or diaper changers, require location features that can properly align the lift off devices on the play yard and securely install the lift off devices thereunto. If the location features are not present or the location features can be easily bypassed, the lift off devices can be installed incorrectly on the top rail of the play yard, leading to unstable positioning.